


All, for nothing at all?

by S4v3_m3



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bad Writing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Don't Have A Good Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Don't Read Minors, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I Don't Even Know, I should feel bad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logic | Logan Sanders Being Smart But Dumb, Logic | Logan Sanders Is The Only One Who Cares Even A Minuscule Amount, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Poor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Short One Shot, Suicide Notes, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders, Venting 101, Very Minor, implied/referenced eating disorder, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4v3_m3/pseuds/S4v3_m3
Summary: There were a few well known facts in the Dark Side. Wrath never wore long sleeves in front of people. Janus never ate in front of people, and was always cold. Remus never cried in front of people.
Series: Vent Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	All, for nothing at all?

**Author's Note:**

> The suicide is v e r y heavily implicated, but never outright stated. Skip this one if you are in a n y way sensitive to this topic. America's hotline is 1-800-273-8255. I'm not going to say stupid, cheesey shit. Only that you wouldn't need to hide scars and suicidal tendencies if no one would care.

There were a few well known facts in the Dark Side. Wrath never wore long sleeves in front of people. Janus never ate in front of people, and was always cold. Remus never cried in front of people.

He never cried in general. Oh no, Virgil ditched him, but he could never cry about that, even if everyone else did. He thought it was a coping mechanism, but didn't really know. But what Pain said finally broke him.

Remus was teasing him, as he so often did, and said something along the lines of, "Oh my God, no don't do that you fucking idiot!" Clearly it was directed at the t.v., Pain didn't pay it much mind, "This also goes for you, Pain."

"Y'know," That was it. He was done, "None of us like you 'cause you're always being rude. You haven't said anything nice to me in two weeks."

" … Wow. You're a dick." Remus choked back a sob, "This show's getting boring. I'll be in my room."

"Good riddance." 

The hallway seemed so much longer now. Crying hurts more than you think, but less than you would expect. It's burning is probably something you tune out, but it does. Burn, that is. But it hurts less than you would expect of salty water dripping out your eyes.

He slammed his door, and slid down it. What did he do to fucking deserve that. Yeah, he was an asshole, but he tried to cheer other people up.

It wasn't fair. They didn't care that he was so upset. He resolved to just apologize. He walked down the blurry hallway, still crying.

"Hey Pain, look, I'm really sorry, but what you said back there was a dick thing to say." He sniffled.

"I meant what I said. That also wasn't a real apology. People get fed up with you when the only time they interact with you is when you're being an asshole." 

"I acknowledge that I was being mean, b-but… you know what. No. I'm not going to argue with you." He started to walk back down the hall. 

No one noticed when he ducked out for two weeks. When one did, it was Wrath making sure that he wasn't dead. That was it.

Wrath actually thanked him for leaving. Not everyone likes the antagonistic one, Wrath said, laughing. Fucking laughing. Like that didn't make Remus check that the two bottles of vodka and one pack of sleeping pills were still there.

They were. So was his pocket knife.

Remus walked up to Logan's door, and knocked. When Logan opened the door, he pulled him into a hug, and muttered, "I love you, and I'll miss you."

Logan almost didn't even flinch. 

Remus left a note at his brother's door. It was 10 p.m., after all. It read, "Sorry bro. I know you will be happier now. - Love, Remus."

He didn't think Roman would understand the letter if he didn't sign it.

Remus knocked on Patton's door, then shoved a panda plushie into Patton's arms, and said, "See you on the other side. Hold up well." 

Patton didn't even try to talk him out of it.

Virgil was just given chocolate. It was traditionally used when saying goodbye. Virgil knew the exact meaning of the chocolate when he was handed it.

"Hurry up."

Remus just walked into Janus' room. He tidied up the scattered paper and vacuumed. He left the room, leaving only a box of truffles on Janus' desk.

Janus had always said if he died he would need a good apology for it.

Thomas. Last but not least. "This will be fine."

He sunk into Thomas' living room. Ha. Living. Then he simply stated the following, "Have fun without me, Thomas. I hope you like the scent of alcohol."

"See ya, Duke."

Dying was less painful than you would imagine. It's painful for a few minutes, but then everything fades. You won't be able to visualize it. You literally fade into nothing.

It's like the gaps in your memory. There's just nothing there. Even then, you imagine gaps in memory as black. It's not black. It's just nothing.

Nobody even cared. Remus was mentioned at Breakfast with the following scene.

"Oh, did you guys also get weird, suicidal shit from Remus?" Janus asked.

Virgil cut him off, "What does this have to do with Fruit Loops being the same flavor?"

"They are not!"

They really are happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This vent was a rough one wow.


End file.
